Poem Panic
by The.Cherry.Pie.Is.A.Lie
Summary: Yuri and Natsuki get into a fight. And this time there is no one to stop it from getting out of hand.


Poem Panic

 **Yuri and Natsuki get into a fight. And this time there is no one to stop it from getting out of hand.**

I guess that's everyone. We had just shared our poems with each other for this first time. It was interesting to get to read everyone's poems and how they managed to express themselves in such different ways of writing. I enjoyed it a lot more than expected I would. But it was also quite stress. Like everyone was judging me for my mediocre writing skills. Even if they were being nice about it, there was just no way my poems could stand up to theirs.

I drop the thought. I guess this is just what I got myself into when I joined the club. There was no use in complaining. Besides it got everyone to share their work, which was basically the reason why we did this in the first place.

It was only then noticed Monika smiled at me. We had just finished exchanging our poems and I guess she realized I had dazed off for a second. But before I could apologize for, what would probably have been me staring at her blankly while I was in thought, she averted her gaze and took a seat back at the desks.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki. They gingerly exchanged their poems. As they read in tandem, I watched how each of their expressions changed. Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Meanwhile Yuri smiled sadly.

''What's with this language?'' Natsuki murmured as she brought the poem closer to her face like it would help her read it better.

''Eh? Um… did you say something?'' Yuri looked up from the paper.

Natsuki met her gaze. But she quickly looked the other way and retorted her own comment.

''Oh, it's nothing.'' She dismissively returned the poem to the desk with one hand. ''I guess you can say it's fancy''

''Ah- Thanks.'' Yuri said as she also gave back the poem, obviously disappointed by the simple and lip-deep compliment. ''Yours is… cute…''

''Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It's clearly about the feeling of giving up. How can that be cute?''

''I-I know that! I just meant… The language, I guess… I was trying to say something nice.''

''Eh? You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!''

''Um… Well, I do have a couple suggestions…'' Yuri said in a poor attempt to rescue the conversation.

But Natsuki immediately shot that down. ''Hmph. If I was looking for suggestions I would have asked someone who actually liked it. Which people _did_ by the way.'' She shortly looked into our direction. ''Monika liked it. And MC did too. So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own. First of all-''

''Excuse me… I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularity inspiring. Which I haven't yet.''

''Nn…!'' Natsuki held her arms stiffly by her sides, her teeth grinded at the irritation that Yuri had interrupted her. If the situation had been any less tense she might have said something back. But now she only ended up looking like a little child who was near the point of throwing a tantrum.

''And MC liked my poem too, you know.'' Yuri added. ''He even told me he was impressed by it.''

Natsuki suddenly stood up. ''Oh? I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.''

''E-Eh?! That's not what I…! Uu… You… You're just.'' Yuri stood up as well. ''Maybe you're just jealous that MC appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!''

''Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more? Are you that full of yourself?''

''I…! No… If I was full of myself… I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy.''

''Uuuuu…!''

Why were they dragging me into this? I look over at Monika for help, but she too could only watch as the two argued.

''Well, you know what? I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as MC started showing up!''

''N-Natsuki!''

Monika gave a nervous giggle as she tried to get in-between them. ''Um, Natsuki, that's a little-''

''This doesn't involve you!'' The two bright coloured girls said at the same time. That shut her up good and proper.

''Taking out your own insecurities out on others like that… You really act as young as you look, Natsuki.''

'' _Me?_ Look who is talking, you wannabe edgy bitch!''

''Edgy….? Sorry that my lifestyle is too much for someone of your mental age to comprehend!''

''See? Just saying that proves my point! Most people learn to get over themselves after they graduate middle school, you know.''

''If you want to prove anything, then stop harassing others with you sickening attitude. You think you can counterbalance your toxic personality just by dressing and acting cute? The only cute thing about you is how hard you try.''

''Whoa, be careful or you might cut yourself on that edge, Yuri. Oh, my bad… You already do, don't you?''

''D-Did you just accuse me of cutting myself? What the fuck is wrong with your head?!''

''Yeah, go on! Let MC hear everything you really think! I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you after this!''

''A-Ah-!'' Suddenly Yuri turned towards me, as if she just noticed I was standing here as well. ''MC…! She- She's just trying to make me look bad…!''

''That's not true! She started it!''

How exactly did I get involved into this? I'm frozen. It was like the universe was waiting for me to make a move, to fix this. But I only ended up choking on my own tongue.

Suddenly Monika stepped between me and the girls. She gave me a little smile, obviously trying to cover up her own impotence in this situation. ''…Hey, MC… Why don't we step outside for a little bit? Okay?''

Without me even agreeing or disagreeing, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the classroom with her.

Yuri hesitantly called after me as we left the clubroom. ''MC…I-''

''Yeah, go after him. I'm sure he'd love to be stalked after you just scared him away.''

Yuri turned back towards the other girl. Her eyes were burning with a pain that refused to hear and accept anything that was being said to her. ''You're just… You don't… You don't know anything about-''

''I don't have to know anything. It's plain obvious.'' Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest defensively. But her words and eyes were attacking at full force. ''You dance around him like a puppy all day. Do you seriously think no one noticed? You hadn't even opened your mouth before MC entered the room.''

''Look who is talking!'' She was almost yelling at this point. Yuri sucked the air through her teeth, trying to suppress the anger that was boiling inside of her. ''I can't believe you would say something so hypocritical. With your obnoxious, cutesy voice and attention-wanting looks. Like he would have any interests in you.''

''Hah! And what makes you think he would like you?! Someone who drools in his lap as soon as he even looks at you.''

''You don't know what you're talking about.''

''Don't I? Even MC has realised by now what you're really like. You're just… weird.''

''Shut up.''

''I'm not going to shut up. It was about time someone told you. You're obsessed over him and it's starting to get weird.'' Natsuki continued, knowing she hit a nerve by brining MC into the argument. ''I mean, who knows what you've been doing? Your poems literally scream the words: _Oh, please love me MC. I cut myself for you every day. Will you please love me?''_

''Shut up!''

''What else do you do Yuri? Do you smell his hair when you get close to him? Steal his stuff so you can keep it in your own room? Do you follow him to his house every day after school?'' Natsuki laughed. ''Maybe you should tell him. I'm sure he will never want to see you again. He might even leave the club. And then you can go back to being a lonely weirdo. I'm sure he'll fall in love with you then!''

''SHUT UP!''

The was a loud sound as she slapped Natsuki in the face. As soon as it had happened Yuri held her hand tightly against her chest, shocked by what she had done.

The pink haired girl looked up at her with big, glossy eyes. A tear managed to escape and rolled down her cheek which had reddened from where she had been hit. It must have hurt a lot, because Yuri's own hand was starting to sting.

''Natsuki….I…''

But Natsuki ignored it and pushed past her. She grabbed her bag that had been lying on the ground and rushed out of the classroom.

Yuri was frozen, shaking as the last adrenaline vapours shot through her body. She slowly unfolded her hands and looked at her palm. Her sleeve slightly slid down her wrist, revealing old cuts in her skin. But she didn't notice. All she could feel was the pain in her hand, the same pain Natsuki was feeling because she had hit her. She hit her… just like…

''I didn't mean it''

I didn't mean it.

I didn't mean it

I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it.


End file.
